1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses a unique reactor design and method for removing chemical and biological contaminants from a contaminated fluid.
2. Background Art
The quest continues to develop an improved process and apparatus that can be incorporated into an effective countermeasure system to destroy chemical and biological agents in water-based utility systems.
The prior art discloses methods of oxidizing organic contaminants and aqueous media using corona-induced reactions. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,819. Often, an electrical discharge is used to treat (decontaminate) a material in a single state—gas, liquid, or solid. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,193.
The prior art also includes separation processes—for example, removing solid particles from gas without changing their chemical nature. Additionally, some prior art discloses sequential reactors. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,955; and 5,464,590. These reactors contain vertically aligned reaction chambers that are used for polymeric reactions. The reactions typically are catalytic. A catalyst is added to each reaction chamber or, in the case of a solid catalyst, contained within a tray. The vapor, or gas is a by-product that is removed in each stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,447 discloses six reactive configurations, but does not involve more than one reaction vessel. The role of un-reacted gaseous ozone is addressed by recycling into the single reaction chamber that lacks a gas phase electrode. The '447 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The following additional U.S. patents were identified in pre-filing investigations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,358; 5,464,513; 5,236,672; 6,033,565; 6,264,898; 2002/0170817A1; 2002/0014400A1; 6,193,934; 6,027,616; 5,695,619; 5,855,855; 5,549,795; 4,650,555; 2,509,548; 2,000,017; 6,365,112; 5,961,693; 6,096,118; 5,972,076; 6,063,168; 5,827,488; 4,481,017; 4,313,739; 4,066,526; 1,931,436; 6,455,014; 2002/0175068A1; 6,652,715; 6,576,202; 6,554,975; 5,766,447; 5,630,915; 5,310,955; 5,372,790; and 5,464,590.